Aiden Steiner
( ) |name=Aiden Jacob Steiner |sex=Male |species=WerewolfCategory:Werewolf |dob=1 |mob=8 |yob=1998 |facs=Beacon Hills PackCategory:Beacon Hills Pack |birthplace=San Francisco, CA |height=6'0" |weight=170 lbs. |hair=Light brown |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Suntanned |actor=Max or Charlie Carver }}Overview= Aiden is the younger (yet somehow taller) of the Steiner twins. Hereditary werewolves, they were the omegas of their abusive pack, until Deucalion taught them to control their merged super-werewolf form. After slaying their pack and becoming Alphas, they joined the Alpha Pack, their gratitude to Deucalion translating to a sense of loyalty. However, prolonged contact with Scott McCall and his pack caused both twins to question if their loyalty was misplaced. The Darach (Jennifer Blake) killed their merged form, though they survived as individuals. Now stripped of both their Alpha status and their pack, the twins found themselves alone in Beacon Hills. Personality The younger of the twins (by seven whole minutes), Aiden tends to be less level-headed and reserved than Ethan. He is intelligent, calculating, and feels remorse for his actions. Like his brother, he has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. In contrast to his twin brother, Aiden identifies as straight, and his experience having a relationship with Lydia has left him much less emotionally isolated and distant than he once was. Although he's a good guy at heart, he relishes in the bad boy image he and his brother portray to the world. How much he'll be able to move past that remains to be seen. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY The Twins Aiden's always been extremely close to his twin brother, Ethan, so much so that the two have literal twin telepathy via a mindlink and can merge together into a larger, more powerful shared form. They obtained this ability when they were briefly alphas, and they shared their alpha spark just as they share so many other abilities. Even now, when Ethan and Aiden make a stand together in defense of their pack, they can fight against impossible odds and still survive, perhaps even triumph. This ability normally only lasts a few minutes, but if the two are merged and acting together in defense of the lives of their pack, this unfailing stamina and toughness may last up to half an hour or so. While the ability is active, they effectively ignore any damage or harm done to them, continuing to fight tirelessly. The only drawback is, whenever the power fades, any damage they have taken while it was active hits them all at once, which can easily leave them incapacitated and in serious need of help if they had taken too much SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Aiden Steiner was born seven minutes after his twin brother, Ethan. Through an odd twist of fate, he was born just after midnight, while Ethan was born just before, meaning that although they're identical twins, they do not share a birthdate. Hereditary werewolves, they were unfortunately mistreated by their abusive pack, most especially the Alpha. The twins were essentially the pack's omega members, the last to eat and the first to be abused. With the aid of the Alpha known as Deucalion, they discovered and mastered an ability unique to werewolf twins: the power to merge their bodies into a single, enormous werewolf, stronger and tougher than most others. Soon after mastering this skill, the twins slew their pack, stealing their Alpha's status for themselves, and joined Deucalion's Alpha pack. Deucalion's plan was to steal the power of both Derek Hale and Scott McCall, in preparation for the final showdown with the Darach, Jennifer Blake. To that end, the twins were charged with infiltrating Scott's pack: Aiden became romantically involved with Lydia Martin, while Ethan dated Danny Mahealani. Though it was soon discovered that Lydia was more important to the pack, Ethan discovered that his feelings for Danny had become genuine, much to his brother's dismay. As the twins spent more time around Scott and the others, Aiden began to notice that Ethan was starting to question his loyalty to Deucalion. Though he felt a strong desire to honor the commitment he and Aiden had made to the Alpha pack, he grew increasingly troubled by the deaths he was ordered to participate in. This was especially true after the part he'd played in forcing Derek Hale to kill Boyd. For his part, Aiden was more troubled by how close Ethan was growing to the human Danny, especially as it mirrored his own deepening feelings for Lydia. When Kali, another Alpha of the pack, threatened Lydia's life, Aiden was on the verge of breaking ranks to defend Lydia, but the arrival of the Darach prevented a confrontation with Kali. In the battle that followed, Kali was slain, and the twins' merged super-werewolf form's neck was broken. The twins barely survived, but they'd lost their ability to merge. As a result of their near-death experience, Ethan and Aiden were unable to assist in the final battle against the Darach. They both lost their Alpha status, as well as their ability to merge into the super-werewolf form. However, it is possible that this ability may be regained again someday. In the meantime, they are technically Omegas, alone without a pack, and only time will tell if they can gain enough of Scott McCall's trust for him to allow them to join his pack as Betas. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Scott McCall's Pack